pra wedding
by Nightlock Fire
Summary: Chap 3 update!  mulai ada badai di hubungan mereka..  apa keduanya bisa bertahan?
1. Chapter 1

Alohaaaaaaa...~~~~~~~perkenalkan semua...saya author baru yang berusha meramaikan pandom fic onepiece,,,tertuma pairing luna!(aku luna lovers sejati loh...)..yeah

Mohon jangan flame saya...(walau saya ga tahu flame itu apa..tolong maklumi,,,anak bau kencur saya..)

Oh yeah...

Lanjut..

Disclaimer:one piece bukan punya saya..(sayang sekali.. ) T.T

"Selamat istirahat ya,,,"suara riang itu berlalu bersama mobil mercedez silver.

Nami mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum,,, mengantar kepergian si empunya mobil mewah itu hilang di balik tikungan pun Nami masih berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya,, menikmati semilir angin yang menampar halus wajahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, wanita berambut orange itu menghela nafas panjang dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku pulang!" Nami berseru lantang,berusaha memberitahu keberadaan dirinya.

"Kau sudah pulang…."suara halus wanita sesosok tubuh muncul..Bellemere.

"Diantar luffy lagi?"bellemere bertanya.

Tapi bagi Nami itu bukan pertanyaan… karena si bodoh itu memang mengantar jemputnya setiap hari.

Nami mengangguk singkat.

"Kau kelihatan lelah,,mau mandi dulu atau makan?aku masak sup ayam kesukaan mu loh…"

"Bellemere,aku sudah makan di luar!Bellemere tidak bilang-bilang akan masak sup ayam..aku kan tidak usah makan malam di kafe tadi…."Nami berkata menyesal.

Bellemere mengangkat bahu.

"Aku juga tidak akan memasak sup ayam apabila tadi Nojiko tidak datang membawa daging segar itu…"

Nami yang sedang berjalan ke dapur menoleh kaget.

"Tadi Nojiko datang?bersama Yume dan Law?"

"Tidak…dia hanya berdua dengan Yume,,Law kan kerja nami….dia juga menitipkan sekotak pai jeruk untukmu,,,"Bellemere menarik bangku meja makan dan duduk mengawasi Nami yang sedang menuangkan air dari dispenser.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Nojiko…gimana ya dia sekarang?sejak dia menikah dengan law aku tidak pernah pergi jalan-jalan bersama dia lagi…" Nami duduk di depan Bellemere,,lalu memandang hampa ke luar jendela.

Bellemere tersenyum simpul.

"Dia baik-baik saja,,,,Law menjaganya dengan baik dan Yume sudah pandai membaca..menggemaskan sekali…"

"Aku juga ingin melihat Yume…"

Tapi kamu sibuk bekerja terus kan?kalau kau luang,,kunjungilah Nojiko,,ajak luffy..dia menanyakan hubungan kalian berdua loh…kubilang baik-baik saja…benar begitu kan?"

Nami diam,,lalu menggumam lirih,

" Ya…baik-baik saja…"

" Eh ? " bellemere mengernyitkan dahi, "sepertinya tidak menyakinkan,,,, "

"Benar ko…hehehe" nami bangkit sambil menggeliat

"Aku capek,ingin mandi lalu tidur…"

"Sup ayamnya?"

"Antarkan saja ke kamarku…sekalian coklat panas ya Bellemere…"Nami memeluk Bellemere manja.

"Ih kau ini,,,sudah dewasa masih saja manja…"Bellemere berkata gemas sambil mencubit ujung hidung mungil nami.

"Aku mandi ya…jangan lupa pesananku…" Nami pun melesat ke kamar hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan putri bungsunya itu.

Nami menyesakkan tubuhnya ke sofa,menatap undangan berwarna gading yang lembut itu dengan tatapan miris.

Undangan pernikahan lagi….

"Ah aku lupa Nami,,tadi ada undangan pernikahan…sudah ku taruh di meja belajar kamarmu.." kata Bellemere ketika dia baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Pemahaman muncul di wajah manisnya.

"Terima kasih Bellemere…."

"Siapa yang menikah?"

"Ummmm,,Zoro dan Robin.." Nami menjawab singkat.

"Tuh Zoro dan Robin sudah…kamu kapan?"

Nami terdiam,,dia langsung ke kamarnya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Nami membuka pembungkus undangan itu hati-hati, menatap inisial RZ&NR berwarna perak itu dengan tatapan kagum.

"Warna undangan ini bagus sekali…desainnya juga…"

Dia membaca undangan itu,,membacanya seksama…

"2 minggu lagi…"gumam nami sambil melempar undangan itu ke atas tempat tidur,,dia menagmbil gelas coklat panasnya,,lalu beranjak ke beranda kamarnya..memandang keindahan langit pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Pernikahan…betapa kata itu sangat mudah di ucapkan tetapi sulit dilakukan…

Dan berapa banyak acara pernikahan yang telah dia hadiri?moment bahagia sahabat-sahabatnya?yang dia harus terus memendam iri ketika sahabat atau kakaknya sendiri mengikat sebuah janji sakral seumur hidup…

Dan pernikahan yang sepertinya berantai ini,sebenarnya di awali dari sebuah mitos yang nami dengar dari nojiko saat nami masuk ke ruang rias pengantin ketika hari pernikahannya dengan Trafalgar law

Dan Nojiko bercerita,,kalau sesorang berhasil mendapatkan buket bunga yang dilempar pengantin perempuan,,maka orang tersebut jika masih lajangakan segera menikah,dan jika sudah menikah akan makin mesra.

Awalnya Nami tidak percaya,tapi…

Hancock yang mendapat buket bunga Nojiko,beberapa bulan kemudian dia menikah dengan Ace,lalu buket bunga Hancock di dapat Vivi,dan Vivi menikah dengan sebuah pesta yang sangat mewah…Kohza pasangannya..berlanjut ke Ussop-Kaya,Sanji-Margaret dan sekarang Zoro-Robin.

Dering hp membuatnya menoleh,Nami tersentak dari lamunannya dan mengambil hp orange kesayangannya itu

Nami melihat nama orang yang menelpon di layar hp-nya,

_Robin ._

"Halo?"sapa Nami dengan suara yang berusaha di ceriakan,

"Hai..kau sudah menerima undanganku?"diseberang sana robin bertanya.

"Sudah,,berlebihan sekali kau mengirimkan ku undangan,,padahal aku kan ikut menngurus pernikahanmu…"

Robin tertawa kecil. "itu prosedur Nami,,kau tidak bisa masuk ke kapel kalau tidak memperlihatkan undanganmu…"

"Dan aku sudah masuk kapel sebelum si pemeriksa undangan itu datang" Nami berkata muram..

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu,,undangan ini bagus sekali…aku suka warna naturalnya…dibanding undangan pernikahan Sanji yang terlalu berkilauan sehingga membuat mataku sakit"

"itu Zoro yang memilih warnanya,,,aku saja heran dia bisa memilih warna sebagus itu…"

"Ya..ya..ya…dan desainnya kau yang memilih?"

"Uuhm..ya…bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Menggambarkan karaktermu sekali"

"Terima kasih.,,,ngomong-ngomong nami,,kau ada waktu hari sabtu ini?"

"Entahlah,,,,memang ada apa?/"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu fiting baju pengantinku.."

"Loh?bukannya dalam hal itu kau harusnya mengajak Zoro?yamg mau menikah kan kau dengan Zoro bukan aku dengan kamu…"nami berkata kaget.

"Aku tahu…tapi aku ingin mendengar pendapat _sesama wanita_ tentang gaun-ku,,,kalo dengan Zoro…."suara Robin terdengar menggantung."dia pasti bilang bagus..bagus saja…"

Nami tersenyum,"gaunmu itu sudah jadi?'

'' Sudah,,aku sudah mencobanya 3 kali…dan menurut orang-orang yang pernah melihatku memakai gaun itu…mereka bilang aku…yah…cantik..''

''Kalau begitu benar,,kau kan memang cantik… ' 'Nami berkata menggoda

''Nami,,,bukan begitu,,entah kenapa aku tidak yakin saja..''

''Ada apa ni?Nico Robin yang tidak terlalu memperdulikan fashion tiba-tiba cemas akan pakaian yang akan dipakainya.?uuuupsss…maksudku…Roronoa Robin.."

''Nama itu baru resmi ku pakai minggu depan,,,,jadi aku masih Nico Robin…,,aku hanya ingin,,aku..hmm..terlihat sempurna di momen bersejarah dalam hidupku…'''

Nami terdiam,,,_moment bersejarah dalam hidupku,,,,_dia benar…dan kapan dirinya akan mendapatkan moment itu?

''Nami,kau masih disana?''

''Ah-ya..''Nami tegagap kaget ''kenapa?''

''Bisa tidak hari sabtu?''

''Aku tidak bisa janji tapi akan kuusahakan''

''kau mau kencan dengan luffy ya ?''

''Tidak..''Nami menjawab cepat ''tapi pekerjaanku menunggu untuk diselesaikan..''

''Cepat sekali kau menjawab ''tidak'' saat kutanya kencan dengan Luffy,,tapi soal pekerjaan…''Robin memberi jeda pada kalimatnya

''Ada yang salah dengan itu ?'''

''Aku hanya menangkap kau menghabiskan weekend mu hanya berkutat dengan pekerjaan tidak bersenang-senag dengan kekasihmu sendiri.."

''Luffy minggu ini juga ada lembur kok..''nami membela diri

''Begitu ?tapi kau wajib datang ke pernikahanku ,,siapa tahu kau dapat buket bunga yang ku lempar..kau tentu tidak mau menjadi tamu undangan terus kan''

''He—em..''Nami menggumam tak jelas

"Ah,ada telpon masuk..sudah dulu ya…mungkin itu zoro..nanti hari jumat ku telpon lagi.."

"Ya". itu pun terputus.

Nami menghela nafas lelah,,

_Tentu kau tidak mau menjadi tamu undangan terus kan?_

_Tuh __R__obin dan __Z__oro sudah,,kamu kapan ?_

Nami mnunduk dalam-dalam,,,

''Aku juga ingin…''bisiknya lirih

Fyuh...

Via:bagh...

Gw:nape u?kagum ma fic gw?

Via:kagum apanya?siapa ni yang ngedit?

Gw:siapppaaaa yak?*dengan muka ngeselin

Via:ck...mendokusai

Gw:hohohohoho...

MOHON RIVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Halo...senang bertemu kalian!

*peluk semua yang ada disini, akhirnya chap 2 update!

Saatnya mmembalas riview!

**Dark leg sanji : terima ksih senpai,^^,tentu saja aku suka luna! Dan tenang saja,,luffy pasti dengan nami.(yaiyalah.)**

**Portgas tsuciya D Michi:maaf typonya,,hehehe,maklum author baru,**

**Yuiki nagichan:makasih ya..luffy pasti dengan nami!**

**via-SasuNaru****:gyahahahaha,,apapun riviewnya,,tetap luna!(ga nyambung cing)**

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura**** :hehehe,,makasih,makasih,terharu saya.**

**edogawa Luffy**** :nami dapat buket bunga ga ya?hehehe,terus riview dan lihat! *maksa**

**Cerullean Reed**** dan ****Merai Alixya Kudo**** :terima kasih riviewnya friends!**

**Tika-Chan Shinigami****:terima kasih masukannya,aku terbantu sekali loh.^^**

**Virginia Highmore**** :gyahahaha,,idemu kutampung,makasih riviewnya!**

Sekali lagi aku benar-benar berterima kasih,dan kupersembahkan chap 2 ini untuk kalian!

Disclaimer: one piece milik orang yang bernama eiichiro oda,tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan saya,

Sementara itu di kediaman Monkey.D,,

Luffy tertawa terbahak-bahak,larut dalam film komedi malam yang sedang ditontonnya,tanganya bergerak cekatan memasukkan lebih banyak potato chips ke dalam mulutnya,dan tawanya tidak jua berhenti ketika Monkey D Dragon duduk disebelahnya,luffy hanya menggeser badan,memberi lebih banyak tempat untuk pemilik perusahan xerzon tersebut.

"luffy,tadi ayah melihat ada undangan pernikahan di kamarmu,,siapa yang menikah ?''

Luffy menoleh sekilas

"oh itu.." sahutnya enteng "zoro dan robin…'' lalu kembali asyik menonton tv.

"semua temanmu sudah menikah,kapan kau menyusul? ayah sudah ingin menggendong cucu..."

"gendong saja anak ace,,mudah lagi…" luffy menjawab asal.

anak ace memang kembar laki-laki.

"apa tuh bawa-bawa namaku…''ace tiba-tiba muncul,ditangannya ada sebuah sapu ijuk,penampilannya saat itu seperti cleaning service bukan general manager,ditambah sebuah handuk kecil yang disampirkan di pundak,ace tampak cocok.

"wuuuaaa.." kata luffy kaget. '"kau ada disini ace?''

"sepertinya kau tidak senang aku ada disini..''ace menjawab melempar sapu ke pojok ruangan dan handuk ke wajah luffy,lalu tiduran di sofa.

"bukan begitu,hanya kaget kan bukan disini..'' luffy berkata polos

"sial kau luffy,rumah ku kan disini juga..''ace bergerak cepat mengambil kantong potato chips luffy.

"aaahh…kentang ku! hancock dan renji-kenji dengan siapa?'' tangan luffy bergerak-gerak liar merebut kantong patato chipsnya,tapi ace dengan mudah mengelak dari "tangan-tangan''gaib luffy.

"dia tadi berkunjung ke rumah sonia,membawa renji-kenji tentu saja,dan ketika dia ingin pulang,hujan turun deras,sampai sekarang..ketika dia mau kujemput,dia bilang jalanan menuju rumah sonia sangat berbahaya pada saat hujan sudah dia meminta ijin menginap disana..ya kuijinkan…''ace menghela nafas. "karna ku sepi sendiri di rumah ya aku kesini saja..''

"kamu sudah selesai membersihkan kamarmu ace?''tanya dragon

"sudah! ih debunya banyak sekali…''ace berpose memberi hormat.

''eh memang Dadan kemana? kok ace yang membersihkan kamarnya sendiri?" luffy menanyakan keberadaan pembantu di rumahnya tersebut

"dia ijin cuti sebulan..pergi ke kampung halamannya..'' dragon menjawab tenang.

"apaaaaaaaaa?'' luffy berteriak histeris.''lalu makan malam? aku belum makan malam tahu! terus besok sarapan?makan siang? makan malam? cuci bacuku? bersihin kamarku?''

" adik bodoh,kau bisa mencuci dan membersihkan kamarmu sendiri..'' ace menyahut malas.

"tidak bisa,aku kan sibuk ace…'' luffy menjawab cepat

''huh..'' ace mendengus mengejek. ''kau makan pagi dan malam selalu di kafe..hahahahaha rasakan kau…jadi kalau kau terlambat..-hal yg paling sering kau lakukan,kau tidak akan begitu terus selama sebulan..kau akan terkena busung lapar…jika terkena busung lapar kau akan …..mati!'''ace menunjukan ekspresi horror.

" bohong!'' kata luffy ngeri

''Berhenti menggoda adikmu ace,'' dragon berkata tegas

Ace nyengir

''lagipula heboh sekali tidak ada manja !'' ace melempar bungkus potato chips yang sudah kosong ke menangkap bungkus itu dengan wajah cemberut.

''mudah kau bicara begitu ace,ada hancock yang menyediakan semua keperluan mu..''

" tuh makanya cepat menikah…jadi ada yg mengurus..'' dragon berkata semangat.

''benar! kau mau nunggu sampai kapan sih ?''

luffy cuek,malah asyik nonton tv.

''woi! Dengerin orang ngomong!'' ace berkata kesal sambil memiting leher luffy..

''ah ayah kok biasa saja dadan tidak ada? ayah juga susah kan? siapa yang mencuci baju dan membereskan kamar ayah?" luffy bertanya bingung sambil berusaha melepas tangan ace dari lehernya.

"ayah selama sebulan akan ada perjalanan bisnis ''

"JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN!'' ace berteriak di kuping luffy

''wuuuuahhhhhhh! jadi hanya aku sendiri yang merasakan penderitaan ini? tidak adil!"

''KUBILANG JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN''

''BERISIK ACE! KUPINGKU SAKIT NI!" luffy balas berteriak

" sudah kalian berdua,ace benar luffy,kau harus cepat menikah..''

"ayah! memang menikah semudah menghabiskan makanan…''luffy menggerutu

" lalu dimana sulitnya?''dragon bertanya

"luffy punya teman yang bergerak di even organizer pernikahan,,jadi kalau kau mau menikah biar temanku itu yg mengurus,kau tak perlu pusing-pusing,masalah tempat,mkanan,baju…''ace berpromosi

"bukan masalah itunya tahu!'' luffy berkata frustasi "memang ada yang mau menikah denganku?"

"hah?'' koor kompak dari ace dan -anak itu saling berpandangan tak percaya.

Luffy manyun,mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya,lalu mengambil handphone,memencet sebuah nomor yang sangat dia hafal.

Selagi ace dan dragon masih berkomunikasi lewat pandangan mata,disebrang sana telpon sudah tersambung,suara lembut seorang wanita menyapa

''halo ? ada apa luffy ?''

" maaf menelponmu malam-malam begini nami,tapi ada suatu hal penting yang harus kubicarakan kepadamu..''

Ace dan dragon yang mendengar percakapan tersebut menoleh antusias.

_Ayo cepat katakan_,ucapnya tanpa suara,dragon mengangguk setuju

Luffy memunggungi mereka,

''apa ?''suara nami terdengar tertarik

" aku ingin kamu me…'' kata luffy gugup, ''me….''

_Menikah denganku_,ace lagi-lagi bicara tanpa suara,mengajari luffy.

Luffy meletkan lidahnya ke ace.

''me…apa?''nami terdengar bingung

''me…aduh susah amat bilangnya..''luffy mengerutu panjang –pendek

''maksudnya luffy ingin kamu me..'' tak sabar,ace merebut handphone luffy dan berteriak ke nami.

Tapi,buagh..sebuah bantal sofa telak mengenai wajahnya,membumgkamnya,

" maksudku..membawakan bekal untukku setiap hari,mau kan nami?'' kata luffy cepat setelah berhasil merebut hp-nya kembali,dia melempar tatapan tajam ke ace yang sedang mengusap ujung hidungnya yg memerah.

" boleh…Dadan pergi lagi? ngomong-ngomong tadi suara ace ya ?''

" ya..'' luffy menjawab dibelakang ace ace berteriak agar terdengar oleh nami

''ada aku nami.!''

Nami tertawa kecil. "boleh aku bicara dengan ace, luffy?''

" bicara apa? nanti ace ngomong yang aneh-aneh sama kamu..'' luffy berkata enggan.

''eh? kurasa tidak luffy..boleh ya?'' nami berkata membujuk.

''UKH…'' luffy ragu.''baiklah..'' luffy menyerahkan handphone hitam itu ke ace dengan pandangan,kau-berkata-aneh-aneh-akan-kubunuh.

Ace hanya tersenyum misterius.

" hai nami ''

" hai ace…apa kabar?"

" selalu baik,bagaimana denganmu..''

" sama,kalau hancock dan si renji-kenji?"

" baik-baik..renji-kenji sehat ,,makannya banyak,suka main." ucap ace seperti ibu-ibu pkk

"baguslah..boleh kapan-kapan aku berkunjung kesana?''

" silahkan..pintu rumahku terbuka lebar untukmu..''

Luffy mendecak tak sabar, "lama…..'' katanya kesal

" ada yg mau kau bicarakan denganku lagi nami?''

'' kurasa tidak..memang kenapa?''

'' yang punya pacar marah,cemburu tuh..'' kata ace meledek

Tak disangka nami malah tertawa ''itu tidak mungkin..''

''eh kenapa tidak ?''ace heran dengan reaksi nami.

''dia bukan tipe seperti itu..'' nami menjawab geli.

Ace garuk-garuk kepala,bingung mau menjawab apa.

" lama…'' kata luffy lagi,kali ini lebih keras.

''nami dia marah tuh…''

" hmm.'' nami hanya menggumam.

" nami,tolong turun sebentar..''suara bellemere menjadi latar percakapan nami dan ace.

''ah..ya,sudah dulu ya ace,, bellermere memanggilku…sampaikan salamku untuk luffy…'' dan tanpa menunggu jawaban ace nami menutup telpon.

''nih..'' ace memberikan hp itu ke luffy yg terus cemberut."ah,sudah diputus telponnya''

''apa ?ini gara-gara kamu…'' luffy makin cemberut

" ye..dia yg mutusin duluan ko…''ace ga terima disalahin.

''luffy,,kenapa kau tidak menikah dengan nami saja?" dragon bertanya

Luffy menoleh terkejut,wajahya agak merona,sebelum luffy sempat menjawab ace menyela..

" mana mau nami menikah dengan orang bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan begini,,dia cantik..pintar lagi,wanita karir yg sangat sukses,banyak lelaki yg menyukainya,dan lelaki-lelaki itu,kelas atas…kenapa harus mau dengan dia? kurasa dia mau bertunangan dengan luffy pun terpaksa.." ace melirik cincin dari perak di jari manis kanan luffy.

Luffy diam,memutar-mutar hp ditangannya,

_Hihihihi…maaf ya luffy,,aku harus berkata seperti ini agar kamu peka_,,ace berkata jahil dalam hati

" ace jangan menggoda adikmu terus..' 'tegur menatap tajam luffy yg hanya menunduk.

" ace cuma bercanda luffy..' 'dragon berkata menenangkan.

" aku tahu..'' luffy menjawab lemah. "aku mau tidur, capek." tanpa berkata-kata lagi luffy beranjak pergi ke kamarnya di lantai 2.

" bodoh ace,dia jadi begitu kan..'' dragon berkata menyesal sepeninggal luffy.

" aku sengaja ayah,habis jadi cwo ga peka banget,dia mau cincin di jarinya selamanya cincin perak? ga berubah jadi berlian?''

"ayah tau,tapi kata-katamu mu keterlaluan..''

Ace hanya mengangkat bahu.

Di kamar, luffy menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya yg empuk,,masih terngiang di kepalanya kata-kata ace,

'_mana mau nami menikah dengan orang bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan begini,,dia cantik..pintar lagi,,wanita karir yg sangat sukses,,banyak lelaki yg menyukainya,,dan l__e__laki-lelaki itu,,kelas atas…kenapa harus mau dengan dia?kurasa dia mau bertungan dengan luffy pun terpaksa_..

Kalau benar begitu,aku gimana? luffy berkata resah.

"arrrrggghhhh ace bodoh!'' runtuk luffy menutup wajahnya dengan tidur. tapi percakapan tentang pernikahan itu masih berkelabat di benaknya,

"bingung.." luffy menggumam lirih

Nah,sampai disini,chap ini maksudku,,

Saya sangat mengharapkan..

RIVIEW!

hehehehehe


	3. Chapter 3

SAYA KEMBALI!

Hehehehe..

Dengan fic saya tentunya..

Terima kasih dengan riviewnya..

Saya terharu loh T.T

Jiahahahahahaha..

Okay tidajk perlu berlama-lama..

Langsung saja..

Disclaimer : one piece milik oda sensei..saya hanya penikmat…

Nami menuruni tangga sambil menguap,semakin dekat ke dapur,semakin jelas tercium aroma roti bakar buatan bellemere,

Wangi itu menghilangkan ngantuknya juga menyadarkannya atas sesuatu.

_Wuuaaa gawat! _pikir nami panik dan terburu-buru menuruni tangga

" ada apa sih nami?'' tanya bellemere bingung melihat nami yg turun terburu-buru dan langsung mengobrak-abrik kulkas.

" bellemere ga usah bikin sarapan,sudah biar aku saja yg buat!''kata nami dari dalam kulkas.

"kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa,tapi luffy minta dibuatkan bekal hari ini,jadi sekalian saja..''nami menutup ada setangkup roti tawar dan bermacam sayuran.

Bellemere manatap nami penuh arti.

"ada apa bellemere ?''kata nami bingung diperhatikan begitu,

" tidak..''bellemere berkata tenang sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya,''aku hanya berfikir kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku semalam..''

Nami berfikir sejenak.''pertanyaan yang mana?''

''kapan kau menyusul zoro dan robin…''

Kotak margarine yg dipegang nami terjatuh.

''bellemere ngomong apa sih?''nami berkata gugup,

''kau pasti mengerti apa yg kuucapkan nami,kau bukan orang bodoh kan?''

Nami diam,kembali pada kesibukannya membuat sandwich.

''aku tau luffy orang yg tidak peka..''

''siapa yg mau menikah dengan si bodoh itu..''potong nami cepat.

''lalu kau mau menikah dengan siapa?''bellemere bertanya menantang.

Nami kembali diam,hanya suara desis margarin di atas wajan yg mengisi keheningan di dapur itu.

''kalian berdua itu sama-sama pemalu,dan tidak peka,menurutku itu manis..dan kalian mempunyai hubungan yg jujur,dan kenapa kalian lama sekali menikah? kalian sudah bertunangan 2 tahun!''

''tadi belleme yg bilang sendiri,kalau luffy tidak peka..'' nami berkata muram sambil menaruh sandwich yg sudah matang kedalam kotak bekal.

''lalu?''

''yah…" nami berkata ragu-ragu, "sepertinya dia tidak terfikir itu..''

" kamu yg bicara tentang itu kepadanya..''

''yang benar saja.. "jerit nami ngeri ''aku yg bilang?"

Bellemere mengangguk mantap.

''tidak,terima kasih bellemere,lebih baik aku mati daripada mengajak si bodoh itu menikah duluan..''

''kalau kau tak mau bilang.'' Ancaman bellemere terpotong suara klakson mobil di depan rumah mendesah lega,lalu cepat-cepat pergi ke pinggir jendela

_Ka__u datang disaat yg tepat luffy,_

'' tunggu ya luffy,aku sudah siap..tinggal membereskan bekal..''nami berteriak pada lelaki berambut hitam itu mengangguk.

nami cepat-cepat menata sandwich buatannya,lalu menyambar sekotak susu dari dalam kulkas,dan sebotol air mineral,agak tergesa dia mencium pipi bellemere.

''aku berangkat dulu''

''ya,semoga harimu menyenangkan''

ketika sampai dihalaman rumahnya,luffy sudah menunggu didalam mobil silver miliknya.

Wajah manis kekanak-kanakkannya tersenyum senang melihat nami berlari-lari kecil kearahnya,apalagi melihat kotak bekal yg di pegang nami.

''selamat pagi nami!''sapa luffy riang ketika nami masuk kedalam mobil dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dijok.

''pagi !''nami tersenyum menyibukkan diri memakai sabuk pengaman.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi luffy menjalankan mobil.

*zehahahahahahaha*

''semalam ace menginap di rumahmu ?''tanya menolehkan kepalanya dari kemacetan biasa di hadapannya.

''ya..''jawab luffy malas

''memang kenapa ?''

'' hancock tidak ada di rumah,katanya ke rumah sonia,mengajak renji-kenji,jadi karna kesepian dia menginap deh..''

''owh…''nami tertawa kecil.

''nami aku lapar' 'rengek luffy seperti anak kecil .''semalam aku tidak makan malam…''

''kan semalam kau makan bersama ku di kafe?''nami berkata bingung.

''kurang kenyang….di rumah dadan ga ada,jadi tak ada makanan…''

Nami tersenyum maklum.''yasudah sarapan dulu,kebetulan masih macet,''nami mengeluarkan kotak bekal,lalu menyodorkannya ke luffy.

''asyik!''tanpa babibu luffy memakan sandwich itu..''nami kau makan juga..''

Nami mengambil sepotong,lalu menguyahnya sambil mengawasi luffy,,

_Dia memang kekanak-kanakan_,nami tersenyum kecil,_dan mani__s__,dia juga melindungi…walau kekanak-kanakan begit,,luffy__juga tegas dan berwibawa,,yah…harus begitu…dia kan memegang jabatan penting di perusahaannya.._

''ada apa ?''luffy bertanya polos di pandangi nami tanpa berkedip.

''tidak,kau ini-''nami mencondongkan badannya ke luffy.''sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja tapi tidak pernah bisa memakai dasi..''nami dengan cekatan membetulkan dasi luffy.

''hehehehehe,habis aku kan punya kamu yg bisa membetulkan…''luffy menjawab enteng

Nami agak memerah wajahnya.

''kalau aku ga ada ? ''

''memang kau mau kemana?''luffy bertanya cemas,menatap nami lekat-lekat.

Nami tertawa melihat ekspresi luffy yg tampak ketakutan

''mungkin saja aku ditugaskan di luar daerah..siapa yg membetulkan dasimu ? masa kau mau kerja dengan dasi berantakan begitu ?''

Luffy menghembuskan nafas lega '' kukira kau..yah aku tak usah pakai dasi….hehehehehehe''

Luffy mengambil stir dan berbelok kekanan.

''belajar lah luffy..''

''sudah,tapi tetap tidak bisa…''pandangannya lurus ke jalan,mulutnya masih tak berhenti menguyah.

Nami hanya mengangkat bahu,dan mulai menyalakn laptop nya,tak lama kemudian dia sudah larut di dunia maya,membaca informasi terbaru hari ini,luffy pun berkonsentrasi dijalan,sehinnga sunyi di dalam mobil mewah tersebut.

'' kupikir sebaiknya tidak setiap hari kau mengantar-jemputku luffy..''nami berkata ragu.

Luffy mengangkat alis bertanya.

'' jarak kantormu dengan kantorku jauh luffy apabila kau menjemputku dulukalau kau tidak menjemputku..kau bisa ambil jalan pintas,tidak usah terjebak macet lagi..''

Luffy tak berkomentar.

''itu pendapatku loh..''sambung nami buru-buru.

''tidak masalah,aku senang kok melakukannya,atau jangan-jangan kau bosan ku antar jemput terus?'' luffy bertanya tajam.

Nami menggeleng kuat-kuat.''bukan, tapi dengan begitu kau jadi datang kekantormu agak siangan bukan?''

''hahahaha,itulah keuntungan jabatan tinggi,datang siang tak ada yg protes..''luffy berkata ringan.

''terserahmulah..''

Lagi-lagi luffy hanya tersenyum.

''sudah sampai..'' luffy berkata riang,memberhentikan mobilnya di depan kantor geofisika tempat nami bekerja.

Tetapi sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti tepat disamping mobil luffy,memberhentikan niat nami untuk turun,nami dan luffy menoleh kearah mobil tersebut,terlihat si pengendara mencium lembut dahi seorang perempuan disebelahnya.

''aku pergi ya''suara perempuan itu tertangkap jelas nami dan luffy,juga senyuman si pria pengendara.

Sampai sedan hitam itu berlalu pun,nami dan luffy masih diam,

''ah aku pergi dulu''kata nami memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

''iy-iya..''luffy tersadar

''terima kasih dan hati-hati dijalan..'' nami menyandang tas kerjanya dan melambai ada adegan cium-mencium walaupun mereka tunangan.

Luffy mengangguk dan membawa mobilnya menjauh.

*zehahahahahahah*

''selama seminngu ini aku lembur terus luffy,pekerjaanku banyak,jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot mengantar-jemputku..aku bareng temanku dia baru pindah ke apartemen dekatku,dan juga sama-sama lembur..''suara nami tertangkap jelas oleh luffy walaupun saat itu Suasana kantin kantornya sangat ramai karna jam makan siang

Luffy menghela nafas panjang,entah kenapa perkataan nami menghilangkan selera makannya, padahal sedari tadi perutnya sudah berkruyuk minta diisi.

Seharunya hal itu membuatnya senang,karna dengan begitu dia bisa bangun lebih siang,karna selama ini dia bangun pagi agar dia dan nami tidak telat ke kantor.

Seharusnya hal itu membuatnya senang,karna dia tak perlu lagi terjebak macet di ruas jalan rumah nami,

Seaharusnya hal itu membuatnya senang, karna di bisa sampai dikantor lebih cepat ,

Tapi…..

'' kau sudah memprediksi hal ini ya…sehingga tadi pagi kamu bilang tak usah diantar –jemput..'' kata luffy sambil mengaduk-aduk jus apelnya.

''tidak…''suara nami terdengar terkejut. ''aku saja baru diberi tau tadi,aku memang ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku minngu ini, karna hari sabtu aku ada acara..''

''acara apa?''

''jalan-jalan biasa ko..''

''owh…'' luffy hanya ber-ooo ria.

''tidak apa-apa kan luffy? Kau malah enak loh tidak usah memutar arah dulu untuk menjemputku…''

''iya si..'' luffy berkata setuju. ''tapi..siapa yg memasangkan dasiku? Lalu

bekal? Dadan kan tak ada nami….''luffy berkata memelas

''hei..aku baru memikirkannya luffy….''nami berkata semangat ''nanti setiap pagi

aku lewat kantormu,nanti kutitipkan di resepsionist..''

''kalau begitu kenapa tidak bareng aku saja sih..''luffy menggerutu

Nami tertawa kecil.''terima kasih..aku hanya ingin memberi waktu istirahat untuk kamu..''

''lalu dasi''

''tadi kan kamu bilang sendiri,kalau tidak bisa ya tak usah pakai..''

Luffy manyun kata-katanya di balikkan.

''sudah ya luffy,hampir masuk ni…sampai jumpa ''

Luffy memasukkan hp-nya ke dalam kantong malas-mlasan.

''kenapa luffy?''wiper bertanya heran sambil menyalakan rokoknya

''tidak ada apa-apa ko..''

''jangan bohong luffy..''timpal kaku kalem

Luffy nyengir.''hanya masalah kecil…''luffy mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya,lalu

sibuk makan untuk menghindari pertanyaan wiper dan kaku yg kini menatapnya tak

percaya.

*zeahahahahaha*

Luffy memarkirkan mobil silvernya didepan gedung berlantai 14 tersebut,gedung itu sangat megah dan dibagian depannya

terdapat plang besar bertuliskan.

_Pusat meteorology dan geofisika_

Kantor yang merupakan instansi pemerintah,pusat pengendalian cuaca yg penting untuk instansi penerbangan,kelautan dan pembangkit listrik,juga pertambangan,

Yg informasi hasil kerjanya di tanyangkan di tv dalam bentuk ramakan cuaca,,

Dan siapa yg berjasa besar di baliknya? Tentu saja Nami,…

Luffy melirik jam di dashbor mobil.18.58,2 menit menjelang jam 7 yg lewat jauh dari jam pulang kantor ini masih ramai,4 lelaki bertampang serius mengobrol di lobi,

Dan beberapa karyawan keluar,berbicara dengan 4 pria tadi dan luffy melihat nami,menjinjing beberapa dokumen di tangan kiri,dan tas kerjanya di tangan kanan,nami tampak sibuk dan wajahnya terlihat mengobrol sebentar dengan laki-laki itu,Lalu berjalan ke arah mobilnya,

" maaf membuatmu mengunggu luffy..''kata Nami ketika dia membuka pintu mobi,luffy mengngguk kecil.

''aku juga baru sampai..''

Nami tersenyum pun dengan cepat melesatkan mobilnya ke jalan raya.

Nami kembali sibuk pada laptopnya dan dokumen-dokumen ditngannya,sedangkan luffy hanya mengawasi tunangannya itu,

''kau tampak lelah..'' luffy bergumam pelan

Nami menoleh,''sedikit..''

''dan masih harus lembur seminggu lagi?''

'' begitulah..'' nami menutup laptopnyanya lalu menggeliat.

perut nami dan luffy bersamaan,

''maaf..''kat nami malu,wajahnya memerah.

Luffy nyengir.

''mau mampir ke suatu tempat untuk makan ?sudah jam makan malam loh…'''

''ayo…!''

*zeahahahahahahah*

"sudah kubilang,habis dimasukkan lalu ditarik,kok begitu aja salah sih..''nami berkata gemas.

''sudah tau,tetap saja begini..dasar dasi sial !''luffy ngomel-ngomel.

''ditariknya pelan-pelan!kalau keras ya jadi berantakan!''

"ini sudah pelan2 nami!''

''mustahil,kalau pelan-pelan..ga mungkin bentuknya jadi aneh begitu…''

''ah kamu saja kali yg salah ngajarinnya,,,''

''itu sudah benar!''nami berkata emosi ''kamu aza yang ga bisa-bisa""

''ah..sulit cara yang kamu ajarin..''

''itu sudah yg paling simpel! karna aku tahu otak minimum tak cukup mampu untuk di beri cara yg sulit..!''

''cukup ! kalian mau bertengkar sampai kapan sih? merusak mood makan ku saja..''ussop berkata sebal

Susana restaurant milik sanji saat itu sangat ramai,dan di sebuah meja besar dengan 6 bangku,duduk kaya,ussop,margaret,luffy,nami.

''ah nyerah deh aku ngajarin kamu pakai dasi,bikin kesal saja..''nami mendengus sambil menyeruput ice cappucinonya.

''aku juga ga mau lagi diajarin kamu,,ribet!''

Nami memberi luffy tatapan membunuh.

''ga bakal ada yang kedua kalinya ..baka!''

Nami mulai sibuk kembali pada laptopnya,sedangkan luffy manyun sambil memakan steak dagingnya.

" uuah…zoro dan robin.. " kata Margaret sambil menunjuk kearah pintu masuk restaurant.

Sebuah mobil sport merah terparkir di depan restaurant,seorang gadis cantik melangkah anggun dari dalam mobil,sejurus kemudian seorang lelaki gagah menyusul,

_Zoro dan robin_

"ah iya.." kata kaya antusias, "hey nami lihat itu zoro dan robin.." kaya menyikut nami untuk sejenak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop.

Nami mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar,disaat yang sama robin sedang melihatnya dan balas tersenyum simpul.

" mau menikah." kata ussop menggoda saat zoro duduk disampingnya

"apa-apaan kau ussop.." kata zoro datar dan dia melambaikan tangannya memanggil pelayan

" kalau begitu,nanti yang belum menikah tinggal luffy dan nami saja kan?" kata Margaret menggoda.

"jadi..kapan kau mau menyusul robin nami?"dia bertanya serius.

"eh?"

"dan luffy.." robin menyambung kalem "kapan kau mau menikahi nami?"

"eh?"

Kedua kekasih itu saling tersenyum canggung dan luffy mengggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

_Pertanyaan ini lagi_-pikir benak keduanya gundah

*zeahahahhahahahahahaha*

"nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk..silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi.." kata-kata operator itu terngiang di telinga luffy tanpa benar-benar menekan tombol merah di handphonenya dengan kekuatan berlebihan dan menghela nafas marah.

Ini hari ke 3..sudah 3 hari dia lost contact dengan nami.

Benar-benar tidak berhubungan atau berkomunikasi..

Jika ditelpon pada jam tidak aktif ataupun sedang malam hari..sudah 2 hari ini bellemere yang mengangkat telponnya karna Nami sudah tidur.

_Benar-benar mengesalkan_

Luffy memasang wajah lagi handphonenya..ditimang-timang.

Mereka memang bukan pasangan yang harus berkomunnikasi setipa hari.

Pernah kok ada saat-sat mereka tidak bertelpon-telponan atau ber email ria selama itu beda..pada saat itu dia masih bertemu nami.

Tapi sekarang? _Nonsens_

Tidak ada lagi senyum ceria yang menyambutnya.

Baru 3 hari..dan dia sudah sangat merindukannya.

*zeahahahahahahaha*

Luffy memacu motornya lebih cepat,dia mengumpat pelan melihat kemacetan yang mengular mengurangu kecepatan,dia membelok tajam ke kanan,suatu gerakan yang bila dilakukan seorang amatir akan membuang nyawa sia-sia,tapi ini luffy..seorang mantan raja balapan liar.

Jalanan alternatif yang dipilihnya lancar,dan luffy amat menikmatinya ketika tiba-tiba tersentak.

_Ini kan jalan ke arah rumah nami_.-pikir Luffy

Dia melambatkan motorenya.

Tuh kan itu rumah na..eh? Luffy mengerem motornya mendadak,motor itu berhenti dengan sentakan keras.

Sebuah mobil volvo hitam berhenti di depan rumah nami,dan luffy dapat melihatnya dibawah cahaya terang dalam mobil seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang dan seorang laki-laki berkemeja putih.

Luffy langsung merasa dasar perutnya bergejolak.

Fyuh... capek..

Jadi..orang itu siapanya nami?

Jiahahahahaha..

Hp saya ialng T.T..*curcol

Hiks..hiks..

Sekian dan terima kasih..dengan segenap permohonan..

DITUNGGU RIVIEWNYA!


End file.
